


Queen of Jealousy

by beelzevub (Loupxxx)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, is this vore, its at least vorey, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupxxx/pseuds/beelzevub
Summary: MC sees beel out on a date... He doesn't take too kindly to it
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Queen of Jealousy

He couldn’t believe his eyes, there was absolutely no confusion nor denying it. There he was, beelzebub hand in hand with some blue haired demon. He was seeing red.  
“Asmo… Who’s that.”  
“That’s… uh, i don't remember her name, she's a succubus.” asmo said  
“What else do you know about her.”  
“Not much except where she lives” Asmo took a sip of tea “I can tell you if you want, I don't need to be Levi to recognize that look on your face”  
“Yes please.”

“What do ya need my help for again?” Mammon asked impatiently  
“I’ll tell you when we get there now hush i don't want you drawing attention to us”  
“Ya better be repayin’ me for this i ain’t helping for free” Mammon stopped walking and crossed his arms “And i ain’t makin’ ‘nother step till u tell me what we’re doin’”  
“I have 2500 grimm with your name on it if you help me take down a succubus thats been bothering me” the mere mention of her making all the rage come back “She’s messed with something i love and we’re taking her out”  
“Alright jeez calm down there, I’m still not fully convinced, killin’ a succubus could get me in trouble with Lucifer again today”  
“Okay 1, you don’t care what Lucifer thinks and 2, how about i throw in some kisses into the offer” he said trying to put up a sweet voice  
“Fine you’ve convinced me but only cause ya saw through the excuse not because of the kisses or anythin’ don't go thinkin’ this means nothin’” he blushed  
“Okay then we’re here get ready for me to boss you around”  
“Wait what i aint agree to nothin’-”  
“MAMMON KICK THAT DOOR DOWN”  
With a pained expression on his face he started doing as told changing into his demon form and chagrin against the door. Inside a blue haired woman looked from her bed shocked  
“There you are”  
“Who are you? What are you doing in my house” she asked in an angry tone  
“You fucked with something of mine and now im gonna fuck your shit up” He said his face twisting in anger  
“Oh yeah? And what's a human gonna do to me?”  
“MAMMON DESTROY HER” his voice boomed through the room.  
Mammon closed his eyes as he grabbed her from her leg and flung her against a wall and then to the floor, over and over, until she stopped struggling  
“Hold her down” He said pulling a knife from his pocket, with the blade he proceeded to stab her chest, bones cracking and blood gushing out from the wounds he finally sliced down, putting his hand in he ripped out her heart and took a bit out of it  
“That's probable the nastiest thing i’ve seen in a long time” Mammon said with a disgusted look on his face  
“Whatever now help me carry her back to the house”  
“WHAT WHY I ain’t doin’ that no way” Mammon crossed his arms and got back into I'm not doing it stance again  
“I know where Asmo keeps his jewelry box”  
“Fine but cover it up with somethin’ I don't want no blood on me ya got any idea how expensive this jacket is?!”  
This was for the better, Beel didn't deserve someone like this, Bee deserved someone like him, someone who could have a genuine emotional connection with him not some lowly succubus who only wanted Beel for his body. He’d make something worthy out of her, something Beel was sure to love.

Back at the house he was running back and forth all over the kitchen, he had to hurry, get everything done before everyone returned from RAD, he was sure to not hear the end of it once lucifer got back but seeing as he had a meeting after class to attend to he should be fine. As he sauteed some onions his mind began to wander, to thoughts of beelzebub and whether he’d like the food he was preparing today.   
Going back to the corpse lying in the kitchen island he ripped out the stomach from the open torso before going over to the sink and thoroughly rinsing it out before stuffing it with the mixture he’d prepared a bit before, looking back to it he thought about what beel would think if he saw her like this, laying on the kitchen island, torso open and empty, upper arms and legs gone. Surely Beel would love the food more than he could ever love her.  
Once he’d disposed of what was left of the succubus and had a pile of food on the counter ready to go Beel showed up attracted by the smell of freshly made food  
“Mmm it smells delicious here”  
“All human world delicacies made specially for you! We have pate, haggis and some jerky is drying on the rack”   
Beelzebub beamed at that “Sounds good! Let's dig in, I wanna share this meal with you.”  
As they feasted on all kinds of meat brel looked happier and happier making his heart flutter  
“this is really good it's not often we can have demon meat”  
he choked “you know what it is?”  
“yes and I'm not gonna ask but it couldn't have been easy to get this so thank you, I love it”  
and that, just that, made it all worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> here's one i put out in a day, unbetaed at the time of posting and i had a few drinks before editing it so uh yeah, constructive criticism always welcome as i might go back to it soon-ish.... maybe  
> follow me on twitter @beelzevub where i ship all the demoncest
> 
> ....... wElCoMe To My TwIsTeD mInD


End file.
